Same Heart
by JuicyJness
Summary: Rocky and Logan break up. They both still love each other. Will Rocky give him another chance? Or will Rogan be broken up for good?
1. Chapter 1

_Set after Rocky/Logan break up._

**Logan's POV**

I screwed up _big time. _I just kept staring at the ground after she left. Why was I so stupid? I could've tried to become friends with CeCe but I didn't want to. I had just lost the most amazing girl I had ever been with. It was all my fault! I needed to talk to her again and maybe she'll give me a second chance. I seriously doubt it though. I'll stop by her house later but now I need to do something I haven't done for a long time. _Cry. _I just ran home and cried. My dad knocked on my locked door but I didn't answer. All I did was cry.

**Rocky's POV**

I stormed out of there and cried. I ran all the way to CeCe's apartment. I needed some cheering up and CeCe would always help me with that. People stared at me as I ran but I didn't care. What have I done? I just broke up with my first official boyfriend. What sucks is that i still love him. His deep chocolate brown eyes and that beanie looks so cute on him! I got to CeCe's apartment and knocked on the door. She answered and saw my tears.

"Oh my god, Rocky!" CeCe said.

"I broke up with Logan" I said

"You did? Come here we can talk about it in my room"

As CeCe escorted me inside and into her room I couldn't help but notice Jeremy in the kitchen. I heard some crying coming out of Flynn's room and it sounded a lot like... Logan. We went inside her room.

"What's Jeremy doing here?" I asked

"I probably should have mentioned this sooner but he moved into our apartment and well Logan lives here now. My mom decided to give it another shot. Logan came a while ago crying. He entered his room which he shares with Flynn. I didn't know why he was crying but I do now since you broke up with him". CeCe said

"He's crying?"

"Yup, he won't come out either. Jeremy tried knocking already."

He's crying for me? That's so sweet! Wait Rocky, get ahold of yourself you deserve better!

"CeCe, I still love him." I said

"Well go and talk to him. He's in the next room." CeCe said

"I can't. He doesn't want to get along with you. Remember?"

"It doesnt matter Rocky. You love him and that's all that matters and besides I don't have to get along with him since your the one that's dating him"

"I guess that makes sense. Ill go talk to him"

**Logan's POV**

I heard knocking on the door and just ignored it. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now except maybe Rocky. I went to the bathroom attached to our room and just took a shower. The knocking stopped after about 5 minutes. Whoever was knocking is probably gone now. Thank god. After I finished my shower I went to bed and just laid there thinking about events that happened today. After a while of thinking I quickly fell asleep. It was a Friday and I slept really early but I didn't care. All I dreamt about was Rocky.

**Cece's POV**

Flynn got back from his friends house and couldn't open his door. Dumb Logan. Where's Flynn supposed to sleep now? Mom and Jeremy tried everything to get the door open but nothing worked. They looked all over the place for the key but it was lost.

"Flynn will have to sleep with Cece tonight" mom said

"What?! Nooo!" I said

"Sorry Cece but Logan won't open up" Jeremy said

"Fine" I said

Flynn will be sleeping with me tonight. _Great._ we went inside my room and just slept. Hopefully Lil Scooter will open up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan's POV**

I woke up to the beautiful sound of birds chirping. I could go to my girlfriends house and wait... Rocky broke up with me. I guess I forgot. Now I'm sad again. Whatever. I need to be happy even though she totally broke my heart into a million pieces. I opened the door to see Ceces ugly face. _Oh great._

"Hey, best friend heartbreaker" she said

"For your information she broke up with me. Get your facts straight" I snapped back.

"Then, why did she come here crying because she just lost her boyfriend whom she loved?"

"Sh-she came?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Hmm I don't know maybe because you kinda locked yourself in Flynns room and by the way I had to sleep with him last night. It was horrible! He kept farting!"

"Oh right. Did she mention me?"

"Of course she mentioned you! She wouldnt stop talking about you. She even went to knock on you door."

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! I heard her knocking but I just ignored it because I though it was dad!"

"Pfft well that's dumb"

"Shut up! I need to talk to her"

"Not today"

"Why not?"

"We have to go dance at Shake It Up! today and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk to you until she's ready. Besides dont you have to work at Bobs Kabobs?"

"Oh right"

I rushed into my room to change and stuff. I had a text message from my phone.

_From:Ty_

_Rocky wants me to let you know that she quits Bobs Kabobs and that she_ deleted_ your number. Don't bother texting her either. She got her phone taken away for getting an A- on a test._

Wow her parents are strict. I can't believe she deleted my number. Oh geez! I'm late for work! I rushed out of the house faster than you can say Popsicle. I got there 5 minutes late but I'm my own boss so it really doesnt matter. Wow I rushed for no reason. I took someone's order and continued with my day.

**Rockys POV**

I went into Ceces apartment. Through the window of course. I know Logan won't be there because of his job. But I really wanted to see him. I miss him. I truly miss him but I can't face him because I'm still not ready. As I walked in I said:

"Hey, hey, hey"

"Hey Rocky" said Cece

"So, ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go!"

Ceces mom dropped us off at the Shake It Up! studio and we walked in. Our dance was a pretty awesome dance and the theme was love. Bleh. Now I feel all sad again since I just lost my love. The shirts we had to wear was pink with hearts all over it. I just wanted to stab all the hearts because that's how my heart was feeling. The dance had started and when I was dancing my mind went completely blank. I didn't think of Logan. When I'm dancing I'm just so focused and confident. When the dance ended Logan thoughts crept back into my mind.

"Rocky! Stop daydreaming!" Cece said

"Sorry" I said

"Logan?"

"Yup"

"I don't see why you don't just talk to him"

"It'd be weird and I'm not ready to face that awkwardness"

"Whatever you say"

**Ceces POV**

We went back home and Logan wasn't there yet. The whole time Rocky was there she spent it crying. She was so sad about this. I feel pretty bad for her. We later went to my room and once Logan came Rocky had left before that. I can't stand to see Rocky sad. I don't really care about Logan but Rocky has been moping around for days! I need to be a good BFF/sister and help them get back together. They both love each other but all because of me they aren't with one another. Stand back everyone! Cece Jones might have a plan and it will not backfire! Operation GRBWL(Get Rocky Back With Logan) is now in session! But how? They can't even look at each other! Ill figure it out it the morning. Right now I just need some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rockys POV**

I woke up and looked in the mirror. Wow. My hair was a mess. It's probably because I was crying my eyes out last night. Time to go to Ceces house. Hopefully Logan's not there. Wait. I need to take a shower first. I need to look good in case Logan does see me. I laid out a perfectly cute outfit and now all I have to do is tell Ty that I'm using the bathroom.

"Ty!" I shouted

"What?!" He shouted back

"Im going to use the bathroom!"

"Let me use it first. I need to pee!"

"I did not need to know that and make it quick!"

"Fine whatever"

Sometimes Ty can be really gross. It gave me some time to rethink my outfit. I guess the shoes don't really match so Ill change them. I heard a door open and Ty was out. Okay now I have to shower. I took a really long shower. I started to think about Logan and then I started to cry... in a shower.

**Ceces POV**

What was taking Rocky so long to get here? She usually shows up at this time. Ugh there's Logan. He looks pretty sad and he just got his coat.

"I'm going to Crustys" he said

"Fine, whatever" I said

"Aren't you going to ask why?"

"Alright, why?"

"I'm not telling you"

He left and slammed the door..._hard._ Geez. Sometimes Logan makes no sense at all whatsoever. Why do I care that he's going to Crustys? Wait. Rocky's gonna come over soon. She'll be ready to leave to go someplace with me. We could go to Crustys! Ill tell her that Logan left somewhere else and she can finally be reunited with him! People call me dumb but I do have some a-ha moments and I figure some smart stuff out. I feel pretty good right now. Okay there's Rocky. Operation GRBWL is now in order. Good luck troops it has been a tough week but our hard work will pay. Now charge!

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky said

"Hey Rocky, you hungry?" I said

"I guess."

"Awesome lets go to Crustys"

"Wait where's Logan?"

Oh no! She's onto us! Quick Cece make up a lie!

"Umm Concussion Hill, he said he needs to skate things off his mind"

"Okay lets go!"

Phew! Things are going great. Now lets just hope Logan is still at Crustys. It was a long awkward walk there. I felt bad that Rocky doesn't n know I'm setting her up. It's for a good reason though, right? Yes it is. Okay we should get there in about 5 minutes. Gosh, I hope this plan works. We walked in to smell pizza and Deuce. Bleh he smells like old gym socks. There's Logan. This plan is about to take action. Get ready for drama.

"Cece?" Rocky said

"Yeah?" I said

"Logan...he's here"

As she said that she tried to hide behind me. Oh Rocky just go to him already!

"Really? I did not know that"

"We have to go"

"What? No. Ill pay for the pizza and everything plus I'm really hungry!"

Actually I already ate but I need to lie in order for this to work.

"Umm okay but he cannot see me"

We took our seats and Deuce took our orders and Logan isn't leaving any time soon. I think he saw me and waved but he didnt see Rocky. Dang it! Rocky had a plate up at her face so he wouldn't see her. Wooow.

"Rocky is that plate really necessary?" I asked

"Yes" she replied

"Why?"

"So he wont see me"

"But you love him, you told me yourself that you did"

"I know but he might not love me back"

"Rocky, the poor boy cried over you!"

"Right..."

"Just go talk to him"

"Okay Ill do it"

"Really?!"

"No"

Gosh! She isn't going over there and I'm pretty sure Logan's too stupid to realize that his ex-girlfriend is having lunch with me. Hold on I think he saw us and I think he's trying to decide if whether or not he has the courage to come here. Come on Logan come one! It's not hard just take a couple steps here.

**Logans POV**

I see her. Rocky Blue. My ex-girlfriend and Cece having lunch. I bet that Cece set up this whole thing. Typical Cece plan. I gotta admit I could hug Cece for this but it would be too gross. I just need to be confident. Come on! You're Logan Hunter! You can do this. Just walk to up to her. Okay. I'm doing it.

"Rocky! Hi!" I said a little too excited

"Hey..." She awkwardly replied back

**Cliffhanger! I just wanna say thank you for the reviews and I will update as soon as I possibly can. I do try my best with this and I promise I will make the chapter longer next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rocky POV**

I gotta admit, Cece was pretty smart to figure out a good plan like this. I should've seen it sonner though! Of course it was a set up! Now to deal with Logan.

"I'll just leave you two love birds to it" Cece said

She left and went to sit at a nearby table, spying on us while eating her pizza.

"Lets sit down" I said

We sat down and it was awkward for a moment but Logan finally broke the ice.

"Rocky, I love you" he said

"Umm I uhh love you too but we can't Logan" I replied

"Why not?"

"I don't know... We just can't"

I got up and ran away as far as I could with tears in my eyes. I screwed up! I should've just stayed there and talk it over. I ran home and Cece was running after me but she stopped to catch her breath and then she lost track of me. I ran up to my room and cried into my pillow. I heard someone outside my room.

"Rocky, let me in" the voice said

It was definitely a guy and I think it was Ty so I let him in. I was wrong. It wasnt Ty. It was none other than...Logan.

"We need to talk and don't storm off this time" he said

"Fine come on in"

"Rocky cant you see that I love you and I know for a fact that you love me back. Cece told me"

"Well yeah but I just wanna be friends for now"

"Can I at least get a puppy?"

I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the check.

"Why do you wanna be just friends?" he asked

"Well... Maybe because I don't want to rush into this I guess"

"Oh come on Rocky. I need someone to love. I can't just sit around all day thinking about a friend and not a _girlfriend." _

"Fine. Logan Hunter, will you be my boyfriend?"

"No thanks"

"What?!"

"Im kidding" he chuckled. "Of course I will"

"That's better" I said smiling

"Are we alone?"

"Umm yeah I think we are"

"Want to go to sleep?"

"In my bed... Together?"

"Well yeah. For body heat"

"Okay but I gotta warn you: I like to snuggle and have all the covers to myself"

"I think I'll survive" he said jokingly

We went to my bed and cuddled together. It was nice having Logan be my boyfriend again. He put his arms around me and for once I felt...loved and protected.

**Tys POV**

I got home a little late and then went to sleep. When I woke up I noticed my belt was gone and then I remembered Rocky borrowed it. I took a quick pee and then knocked on Rockys door. There was no answer. She should be awake by now.

"Rocky, I need my belt back!" I said

Nope. Still no answer. I got a little impatient and decided to just open the door. My sister was sleeping...but not alone. She was with a guy and it looked like Logan. I grabbed a whistle from my room and came back and blew it

"Ahhhhhh!" Logan said while falling off the bed.

"Ty! Why'd you do that?!" Rocky said

"Well first of all: you were sleeping with Logan and you also still have my belt" I said

"Ugh your belts in my closet now leave" Rocky said

"Long hair over there has to leave first" I snapped back

"Alright! I'm going, Im going. Bye Rocky" Logan said and also gave my sister a kiss eww.

"I still don't know what you see in him" I said while grabbing my belt

"Hes just special" she replied smiling

I went back to my room and changed into some more decent clothes. I can't believe she likes someone like Logan. That's disgusting! I'm not gonna do anything about it though. It's her life and she chooses who she wants to date not me.

**Rockys** **POV**

I can't believe Ty saw us together! It totally ruined me and Logan's moment and it ruined my sleep! I guess I can still see him. Ill just go over to Ceces and then me and Logan can talk again.

"Hey,hey,hey!" I said climbing in

"So how'd it go last night?" Cece asked

"Great! We're back together and thanks sooooo much for making up a plan." I said

"Well I couldn't stand seeing the both of you so sad. Besides now we can double date."

"Cece you have a date!?"

"Yup"

"With who?"

"Just this guy I met when you too left he kept me company so yea..."

"Awesome Ill tell Logan"

"Well he's in the shower right now sooo I'd wait a bit"

"Okay"

We both took a seat on the couch and talked about our upcoming double date. We were going to go to the movies first and then to Crustys for pizza. Me and Cece both want to see Iron Man 3 and were pretty sure the guys would want to see it too so that's the movie we picked. Just then, Logan came out of the shower.

"Hey Rocky!" He said and he still had his towel.

"Hey! Do you wanna double date with me and Cece?" I asked

"Sure! And Rocky wanna talk?" He replied

"Yea but I think you should change first"

"Oh right"

He changed and then I entered his room and he kicked Flynn out so he went to watch some tv with Cece.

"I just wanna say that this double date won't get ruined by me like the last one" He said

"Thanks" I said back

We hugged and then I left to watch some tv with Cece and after a while Logan joined us too. I'm glad this double date is going to work out. It might actually be really fun. I wonder who Cece is going with though...


	5. Chapter 5

**Logan's POV**

Im surprised Cece even has a date. Well the date is today and I will try to be on my best behavior for Rockys sake. I also don't wanna screw up my second chance Rocky gave me.

"Cece! Is Rocky here yet?" I said

"Yea! She's in the kitchen" she replied

I went to the kitchen and saw Rocky and she looked amazing.

"Zam! You look awesome!" I said to her

"Thanks. You look great too." She replied

Just then Cece walked out and I gotta admit she looks good too. We walked out of the apartment together and Ceces date would meet her at the movies. When we got there her date was already inside and we walked in. It was too dark to see her date but it didn't matter since me and Rocky were having a great time. We didn't even watch the movie. We just sat and talked. We were starting to act like one of those annoying couples.

"Youre so cute" I said

"No, you're so cute" she said

We kept doing that until some old lady told us to shut up and then we laughed.

"Lets ditch the movie and go to the arcade" Rocky said

"Lets do it!" I replied

We left and played in the arcade until the movie finished. I saw Ceces date and recognized him. His name was Tristan Klier. (That's actually Bella Thornes boyfriend in real life). I remember him from when I was younger. He's a total jerk.

"Tristan Klier" I said

"Hey Logan" he said

"You two know each other?" Rocky and Cece both said

"Yes we do and Cece don't date him he's a total jerk" I said

"Logan, I changed. I swear!" He said

"How is he a jerk?" Cece said cluelessly

"It happened before I met you two. It was second grade. Back then I wore glasses and looked like a complete nerd." I said

"Aww Logan" Rocky said interrupting me

"Anyway, he used to tease me every single day. He had a crew too called Tristan and The Crew. He kept teasing me every day. Second grade all the way to seventh. My dad and I had to move here because of all the bullying. Then after a couple of years living here my dad met Ceces mom and I met Cece and Rocky and well yea. The point is Tristan here made my childhood horrible!" I said

"Look Logan I swear to god I changed! After all that I got expelled and I went to an Anti-Bullying club where it taught me to stop. I swear Logan, I'm a different guy now" Tristan said

Logan, get along with this guy. Rocky gave you a second chance. Don't blow it!

"Fine, lets go to Crustys" I said

We left for Crustys and even though Rocky was holding my hand I still was really mad. I hate Tristan! We got there and the whole time I wasn't even enjoying my date I was just staring at Tristan with eyes of anger. At least the date was over and then I went home and walked Rocky home. I entered the apartment with Cece and Tristan had already left. It was night and I just decided to go to bed. In the morning I got up and combed my hair since today I was going laser tagging with Rocky later. I noticed Cece up too and she was all dressed up. That's weird. She's usually in her pjs when it's morning.

"Why so fancy?" I asked her

"Im going to eat breakfast with Tristan" she replied

"Tristan?!"

"Yea"

"Why him?"

"Well he is my boyfriend now"

"What?!"

"Got a problem?"

I tried to keep my rage in and it worked...a little.

"No. I think you two are perfect! It's jolly good that you're going on a second date with...Tristan! I don't care! I'm going to be with Rocky so whatever. Do what you wanna do!" I said

"Whatever you say" Cece said

She knows Im mad at this and that's why she smiled when she walked out. I can't stand to lose Rocky twice so for her sake I'm going to get along with Tristan. How bad could he be? I went to Concussion Hill for a while and then met up with Rocky. We went laser tagging and bowling and it was really fun. It also got my mind off Tristan. We had such a great time and I kissed her...on the lips. It was my first kiss and I was glad it was with Rocky. I walked her home and then I went home. I had a good today today. Maybe getting along with Tristan won't be so bad. Maybe he did change.

**Will Logan become friends with Tristan? Or will he wreck his relationship again because he can't get along with people? Thanks again for the reviews and I know this chapter is pretty short but I had to finish my homework. Thanks again! Over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ceces POV**

I was just minding my own business when BLAMO! My door swung right open. It was Rocky.

"Hes back!" Rocky said

"Who?"

"Gunther."

Oh no! Gunther was my old crush! I'm with Tristan though and I thought Gunther would never come back. I think Im over him though. Maybe.

"How do you know?" I said

"Tinka told me"

"Im so over him"

"You sure about that? Hes been talking about you and how he misses his little cookie or whatever"

"He has?" I said smiling

"Looks like someone still likes him"

"Oh shut up!"

"I gotta go, Im meeting up with Logan. Bye"

Rocky left and I kept thinking about Gunther. Maybe I do still have feelings for him.

**Rockys POV**

I got to Crustys a little early but after a while Logan showed up.

"Hey baby" he said

"Hi"

"Soooo Ive been wondering and I think I should give you this" he gave me a case. The ones where you out rings in

"Youre proposing?! Were too young"

"What?! No! Its a promise ring. I really like you Rocky and i promise I do soooo hence the term 'promise ring'"

"Awww thats so sweet." I blushed a little. Okay maybe _A lot._

"Zam! Try it on"

I did and it looked so good.

"Its..._perfect"_

We left Crustys and we went to my house or apartment I should say. No one was home so we went to my room and watched Pitch Perfect(Hey! Its the author, Juicy here. Just wanted to say that Pitch Perfect is one of my fav movies so thats why its in my fanfic.). It was such a great movie and we built this sort of fort and had popcorn and chocolate covered strawberries. We both have already seen the movie and it's our favorite. We memorized the lyrics of all the songs and would sing along once they would come on. My favorite part is when they sing Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson.

"Zam! Each time I watch that movie it gets better!" Logan said after it ended

"I know! It's just soooo good!" I said

"Soo, Pitch Perfect 2 is coming out in 2015 and I will definitely take you."

"OMG! Thanks so much! Ill pay for the popcorn."

We went over to Cece/Logan's house after that. Cece was staring at an old picture of her and Gunther. I feel pretty bad for her. She likes Gunther but she's with Tristan now. I told Logan to leave and give us some time for girl talk.

"Rocky, I don't know who to pick"

"It's okay Cece. It'll all work itself out."

"I guess so, thanks Rocky"

"That's just what BFFs do"

I slept over at Ceces house that night. I knew she would figure this whole thing out by morning, she always does. We watched movies and Tristan came over and Logan came too. We had a great time. After watching the first movie Tristan left and then Cece went to sleep. Me and Logan stayed up till 3:00 a.m. just watching movies on Netflix. We eventually fell asleep when we were watching Kick A** and we didn't finish it. By morning time someone was knocking at the door. Cece got up and answered it.

"Oh my god! Not you! Not now!" Cece said

**Pretty short but whatever. Don't forget to review/follow/favorite! Write in the reviews who Cece should be with! Gunther or Tristan?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while I got pretty hmm what's the word? Oh yeah _lazy._ Ill try to update soon unless the procrastination gets the best of me. Well heres chapter 7. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**CeCe's POV**

"Aren't you excited to see me baybeee?" Gunther said

"Overfilling with joy!" I said sarcastically

"Stop being sarcastic my little cookie!"

"Whatever. Gunther what are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy visit his little cookie in peace?"

"Stop calling me that!"

Ugh. This guy is so annoying! It's kinda cute when he does that... WHAT?! Cece Jones stop it right now! You're with Tristan and you're happy. Right?

Rocky walked in.

"Umm hey Gunther... Am I interrupting something?" She said with a smirk

"What? Pfft no! Nothing's going on here!" I said

"Well I guess ill be leaving baybees! See you later!" Gunther said

Awww man. He left! Wait... Why do I care?!

"Soooo... You look kinda bummed. What's up?" Rocky said

"Uhh it's just that I kinda sorta maybe still have feelings for Gunther. But they're really small feelings!" I said

"Feelings are feelings whether they're small or big."

Gosh. She's right.

"I guess that's sort of true..."

"Of course it is! I'm always right!" She said while flipping her hair

"Whatever. So what do I do?"

"Well... You have to end it with Tristan."

"Ugh! Do I have to?"

"No duh! You can't date 2 guys!"

"Fine, fine, fine! Ill end it with Tristan!"

"That's my girl!"

We both started laughing and went to the mall to shop and do girl stuff.

**Logan's POV**

I was sleeping but then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw a jerk in front of me.

"Hey nerd! Is Cece here?" Said Tristan

"No and I'm not a nerd!" I said

"Just because you don't have glasses and braces anymore doesn't mean you're still not a nerd."

"Thats it!"

I started to punch and kick and everything! People may not know this about me but I take Karate. I'm actually really good. I'm a black belt. I started to karate chop this jerk. As always I won the fight. Tristan was lying on the ground all poor and defenseless. Oh man! What did I do?! This could jeopardize my relationship with Rocky! Umm what do I do? What do I do?! I got it! Ill just stuff him in the closet! Hopefully Sissy won't open it when she gets back home because then ill be screwed!

**Ceces POV**

Once we were done shopping at the mall we came back home. I was thinking about Gunther a lot and I wonder why he hasn't texted or even called?! I can always play the jealousy game to win Gunther back because I'm not entirely sure he likes me back. No, it would be wrong to use Tristan like that. Well now were back home.

"Umm hey sissy..." Logan said

"Stop calling me that!" I said

"Im just gonna go to my room and don't check the closet because uhh there's spiders in there...BYE!"

"Anyway Rocky, do you think this outfit I bought is good enough for Gunthers taste?" I said

"Cece please, Gunther wears a TON of glitter. He has no taste." Rocky chuckled

"Rocky! Don't insult my future boyfriend"

"Fine fine whatever"

"So is it good enough?"

"I guess but the shoes don't really match"

"Of course! Why didn't I see that before? Such an amateur fashion move. I have more shoes in the closet. Ill just go get some."

"What about the spiders?"

"Pfft who cares? Ill just bring this slipper. PROBLEM SOLVED!"

"Alright but if you scream then you owe me a dollar"

I opened the closet expecting to see shoes but instead I saw Tristan in there laying unconscious. It was pretty surprising so I screamed.

"HA! You screamed! Now you owe me a dollar!" Rocky smirked

"Its not because of a spider! Tristan's laying unconscious in here!" I said

"Wait what?"

Rocky came over to where I was standing and sure enough she screamed too. Logan came over and saw Tristan on the floor. He looked pretty guilty. What did that beanie boy do?!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOYFRIEND LITTLE SCOOTER?!" I shouted

"Ummmm uhhh I can explain..." Logan said

* * *

**Well there's the chapter. Kinda short but we all know I'm lazy soooo yeah. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I uhhh procrastinated again...DANG IT! Well heres chapter 8 and by the way I might add James into this story just to you know spice it up. ;)**

* * *

**Ceces POV**

"What did you do?!" I said

"Well umm really it was quite an accident..." Logan said

"What do you mean by accident? You knocked out Tristan!"

"Well he started calling me umm names and I couldn't take it anymore so I punched him..."

"Well... What are we supposed to do now?"

"Wait... You're cool with this?"

"Well I _was _gonna break up with him and thanks to you I can just well stick a note on him saying it's over."

"Real mature" he said while rolling his eyes

We all kinda stayed quiet and seems to me Rocky hasn't even said a word. She looked lost in thought.

"I should get going. Logan can you walk me out?" Rocky said

Uh-oh. Things are about to go down. It's about to get all spiced up! Get ready to rumble! Okay I'm done.

"Ummm sure Rocky... Later Sissy" Logan said.

I rolled my eyes and put Tristan in the hall and stuck a note on him. Maybe he wont remember anything. Once Lil Scooter and Rocky left for sure, I followed them. Knowing Rocky I knew she would take Logan to a private place to "talk" other known as yell and scream and eventually break up with him. She took him into an alley and I easdropped the whole conversation.

**Rockys POV**

We were here in this alley and I really couldn't find what words to say or how to even feel about this. I just said what first popped up in my head.

"Logan... I really really like you but...what you just did proved that we can't date anymore. I think we need a break..."

"No Rocky! I just couldn't...control myself. He's always been a jerk and I don't know...it just sorta happened. I really like you too and I couldnt stand being away from you! We can't break up again...I would miss you too much."

He was being really sweet which made me feel bad that I wanted to go threw this. What he did was wrong and I can't just give him another chance...

"Look, we'll finish this conversation tomorrow and honestly I would miss you too much too. Lets umm get outta here."

"Soo...are you giving me a second chance?"

"Not exactly... I still think we need to spend some time apart and we'll discuss more tomorrow"

"Okay... Love you"

"I love you too" I said smiling/blushing

We walked home and were smiling the whole time. We didn't speak a word and when we got to my apartment he kissed me on the check and said goodnight and just left. I really don't know what I'll say tomorrow and I'm not sure _I'm _even ready for the break. Maybe I should forgive him... I honestly don't know what to do...

**Logan's POV *The next day...***

Im here waiting at Crustys for Rocky because she sent me a text to meet up here. I'm really nervous.. Here she comes.

"Look Logan I've been thinking about it a lot and have decided that we should take at least 9 days apart from each other"

"Umm I thought you would miss me and I would be devastated!"

"Of course I would miss you! Look, right after the nine days are up we can date again. This could really help out our relationship and in the meantime we can be friends"

"I guess that makes sense...barely"

"It won't be so bad. Listen, I gotta go. I'm meeting Cece up at the mall"

"Can I get one last puppy?"

"Yeah but it won't be the last one!"

She kissed me and then left. Maybe this will be good on our relationship.

**Ceces POV**

"Hey Rocks! So this guy James asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes! He's really nerdy and he's in our class but whatever! Opposites attract!"

"Woah woah! What about Gunther?"

"Oh ummm yeah James is cuter"

"Woow lets just get shopping"

We started shopping and I spent the whole day thinking about James.

* * *

**Things are getting intense! JaCe or GeCe?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This isn't a chapter but it is a preview of the next upcoming one! Things are gonna get soo intense you might need your mommy just to cool you down! It's gonna be sooo big that it'll be at least 2 chapters long! Here's s little sneak peek of what's gonna go down in chapter 10. ;)**

**All this takes place after a week. James and Cece have been together for a week and Rocky and Logan have been apart for a week... Here's what's gonna go down:**

**Big Cece Jones/Logan Hunter intimate get together/sleepover **

**People invited:**

**-Deuce**

**-Dina**

**-Ty**

**-Tinka**

**-Rocky**

**-Logan**

**-Cece**

**-James**

**-Gunther**

**Tynka **

**Ty and Tinka are there extra early for the party and are on food duty. As they are cooking together some sparks fly and I'm not talking about the food ;)**

**Rogan**

**Rocky and Logan have been apart for a while and haven't spoken a word to each other but what happens when they get picked for 7 minutes in heaven?**

**JaCe or GeCe?**

**James and CeCe have been dating for a while now and Gunther is mad jealous! James breaks up with her during the party because they aren't "compatible" and just leaves. She runs off to her room crying and a sparkly blonde dude comes in and things start to change. **

**Deucina**

**They're already dating! What more do you want?!**

**That's about all I will give you. Stay tuned because this is going to be a dramatic explosion of awesomeness! :D**


End file.
